


Sluggy, Clestina W., a Weasley Twin, me

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Slughorn when he taught Lily and James, our favourite singer, one of the Twins (you can pick) and me.  All of those tests to see our houses say I'm in Ravenclaw, so there you go.





	Sluggy, Clestina W., a Weasley Twin, me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
